User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 27 (Sub)
Return to Episode 26 (Sub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 28 (Sub), 23 (Dub) Japanese title: “A Summer Mystery!? Grandma’s Treasure” Oh boy, two undubbed episodes in a row! This one’s a bit different, too. See, all the undubbed episodes so far were cut for obvious reasons. Episode 10 had okonomiyaki, Episode 17 had manzai, Episode 19 had death, and Episode 26 had the summer festival. While I don’t think these episodes should have been cut, I understand why they were. This, however, is about all the girls visiting Miyuki’s grandmother’s farm. What about this episode made Saban deem it unworthy of American audiences? Let’s find out! We start with a long, silent pan over a beautiful green landscape. The girls are tiredly walking to their destination because there are no taxis or buses. Akane is so tired that she has to rest. Nao comments that this is unusual for her, and Akane says it’s probably because her appetite hasn’t been great lately. The others speculate that Akane’s problems may be caused by the summer heat. As Akane is pouring water on herself, a woman warns her not to get too close to the creek, lest she attract kappa. (Kappa are mythological Japanese monsters. They’re human-turtle hybrids who enjoy cucumbers, wrestling, and pulling organs out of human’s butts. Wikipedia has more info.) The woman is Miyuki’s grandmother, who welcomes Miyuki back. In case you’ve forgotten, Miyuki started the series by moving from her old town to Nanairogaoka. It seems her grandmother didn’t move with her. Anyway, as Miyuki greets her grandmother, there’s a mysterious plop in the water. We get the opening theme. Then, we cut to the rolling greens of Miyuki’s grandmother’s house. Nao and Reika praise the amazing view from her house. Akane and Yayoi then remind Candy of her promise to act like a plush doll in front of Miyuki’s grandmother. Candy yells that she knows, and the girls shush her. Then, as Miyuki’s grandmother invites the girls to stay in her house, Miyuki says she’s grown a lot of vegetables this year. Miyuki’s grandmother says she’s going to go to the creek to cool her vegetables and invites Miyuki to join her. From here on out, I’m just going to call Miyuki’s grandmother “Grandma” to save space. We get the title card. Then, we cut to the forest, where all five girls have joined Grandma. Akane tries a cucumber and marvels at how delicious it is. Grandma’s veggies are that good. Yayoi and Reika comment on how the creek acts as a natural refrigerator, and Akane says that the cucumber has her pumped up again. Personally, I dislike cucumbers, but perhaps a farmer like Grandma could change my mind. Nao gets scared and asks if kappa are real. Akane teases Nao, which gets her mad. Then, Miyuki sends a cucumber down the river to appease the kappa. According to legend, kappa are anywhere from troublemakers to rapists and murderers. It’s said that offerings of cucumbers will keep kappa ''from wreaking havoc. I think I now understand why this episode was cut; real ''kappa require offerings of research! This episode could have been dubbed, though. The other four are confused about what exactly Miyuki did and she explains to them what I said above and says that Grandma told her stories of various youkai (Japanese monsters). As I said, quite dubbable. Maybe it gets more Japanese later on? Reika says that Miyuki’s love of stories probably came from Grandma. Then, we cut to nightfall, where all the girls are making dinner inside Grandma’s house. They invite Grandma to join them for dinner, and Grandma notices that there’s food set up for their “plush doll”. Candy protests that she’s not a plush, and the girls hide her mid-sentence. It’s as flimsy as usual, and just as always, Grandma buys it hook, line, and sinker. Enter Tae, a man who Grandma somehow knows. I don’t think he’s Grandpa, because Miyuki is only really excited to see Grandma, implying Grandpa is dead. Tae is likely her friend or her employee. Anyway, he’s brought food, too. As he comes in, Candy complains that Miyuki is heavy and Miyuki apologizes and gets off her. After dinner, the girls enjoy themselves outside. Miyuki invites Grandma to move in with the rest of her family since they’re worried about her health and she wants to spend more time with her. Akane says that it’s hard to get to Grandma’s place and Reika adds that since it’s so hot every day, they’re worried about her. Grandma says she likes it here because she has her treasure. Miyuki asks what the treasure is, and Grandma says it’s a secret. Nao, Yayoi, and Grandma then go out to play. Akane asks Miyuki if the treasure is why she wanted to come, Miyuki apologizes for dragging them with her, and Akane says they wanted to see the mountains anyway. The three then go off into the night, but not before Akane and Reika quabble and Miyuki gets a good look at the beautiful stars. We cut to the Bad End Kingdom, where Wolfrun is complaining about how hot it is despite it being night. After contemplating cutting his hair because of how damp it’s getting, he decides to go to the mountains to cool down. The eyecatches show Princess Peace and Candy. Here’s the new picture of Princess Peace: 27 01 princess peace eyecatch.png|All: "Peace!" Then, we return to the rolling greens. Miyuki uses the Elephant Décor to summon an elephant, which waters the vegetables under Candy’s direction. Meanwhile, Akane and Miyuki talk about why Grandma doesn’t want to join the rest of Miyuki’s family. They both think that it would be as hard to move for her as it was for them. Akane then asks what Grandma’s treasure is. Miyuki says she doesn’t know, but she gets a feel for it when she sees the rolling greens. The girls then spot a fox and smile at each other. After that, Grandma says she’s made corn on the cob and the girls come in to eat it. We cut to Wolfrun soaking his feet in the river. The river does the trick against the humidity of the Bad End Kingdom. The heat had cost him his appetite, but now that he’s cool again, he wants something to eat. As he’s soaking his feet, he notices someone and is rather rude to whoever it is (probably a kappa). Then, he screams and runs away. He comes across the girls, and they get mad that each other is there. Wolfrun notices the corn on the cob Miyuki’s holding and gets hungry. Grandma then comes out. Rather than being shocked at an anthropomorphic wolf, she offers to get him some food. Wolfrun gets mad and asks why Grandma isn’t scared of him, and Grandma says it’s because he’s a cute fox. Wolfrun protests that he’s a wolf, not a fox, and Grandma says he’s still cute and goes in to get some food for him. People on the internet ship Wolfrun and Miyuki together; personally, he has far more chemistry with Grandma (he’s even blushing!) and they’ve only just met! Akane bursts into laughter. Wolfrun, embarrassed, tries to prove his manliness by summoning a Bad End. He goes through his usual stock footage shtick. When he’s about to say, “The Bad Energy from your grandma shall revive the Emperor of Evil, Pierrot!” he notices that Grandma isn’t in the funk. He repeats the line over and over, getting more panicked each time. Every time we cut back to the smiling Grandma, the dramatic music stops. This is pure comedy gold, you guys! The girls, Candy, and Wolfrun ask why Grandma isn’t in the funk, and Grandma says that when bad things happen, she smiles and does her best because that’s the way to live a truly happy life. The other girls admire Grandma, and Akane says that’s what one would expect from the grandmother of Miyuki. Wolfrun, even angrier, prepares to make Grandma suffer, but Akane says she’s already gone inside. Livid, Wolfrun turns a pig-shaped… lantern? Wind-catcher? Whatever it is, he turns it into a Super Akanbe. The girls transform in an even shorter cut than normal, and Peace chooses Paper. Then, they proceed in a particularly well-animated fight scene that is entirely in the girls’ favor. The Super Akanbe must need Bad Energy to grow strong. Happy tells Wolfrun they won’t let him hurt Grandma’s treasure. Wolfrun asks where the treasure is, and Happy tells him that the treasure the beautiful landscape around her house. Sunny asks Happy why she’d need to keep the treasure a secret, and Happy says she doesn’t know. Peace speculates that it’s buried treasure and March says that’s not it. Wolfrun gets annoyed and tells the Super Akanbe to attack. It shoots a giant flaming ball at the girls, knocking them down and rendering them helpless. The Super Akanbe then shoots a fireball at Grandma’s house and Miyuki screams. However, a strong wind destroys the fireball and blows Wolfrun and the Super Akanbe away. Sunny asks what happened, and Happy said the strong wind was because of the Tengu’s fan. (Tengu ''are bird spirits in Japanese mythology. Though they used to be seen as harbringers of war, they are now viewed as protective spirits and are placated with rice cakes.) Wolfrun tells the Super Akanbe, who landed in a river, to get up. It does so but is tripped by the implied ''kappa from before. Even though they don’t understand, the group takes the opportunity to use Rainbow Burst. From this, they get the Piano and Kiwi Décors from episode 22 of the dub. Wolfrun gets mad and teleports away, turning everything back to normal. Grandma is upset that Wolfrun is gone because she made so much food. However, the girls enjoy her inari sushi (tofu pouches stuffed with sushi rice). Miyuki starts to ask Grandma about her treasure, but she changes her mind. Then, a strong wind blows much like the one during the battle. Grandma says that the mountain gods must be giving the girls a blessing for something good they did. She asks what their good deed was, but Miyuki refuses to tell. Grandma ends the episode by suggesting they go visit the shrine, where she’s sure their blessings are waiting for them. We get a shot of the shrine, where there are indeed gifts. With the implication that the mythological Japanese creatures are Grandma’s treasure, the episode ends. But first, we’ll tackle a change in the ending theme! This episode, Peace dances in front of the book as it shows Beauty taking pictures of her. However, Peace’s electricity powers go out of control and destroy the camera. 27 02 full bloom smile 1.png 27 03 full bloom smile 2.png 27 04 full bloom smile 3.png 27 05 full bloom smile 4.png 27 06 full bloom smile 5.png 27 07 full bloom smile 6.png 27 08 full bloom smile 7.png 27 09 full bloom smile 8.png Overall: This was a pretty good episode, but as soon as Wolfrun entered Grandma’s property, it became epic. Not only was the comedy top notch between Wolfrun and the others, but the fight scene was notably better than the past three episodes. I also liked that it tied into Japanese mythology. Unfortunately, the Japanese mythology was likely why it wasn’t dubbed. However, it still could have been. Just say that Grandma is really into Japanese fairy tales and give explanations as to what kappa and tengu are. That is, if you've got enough time. Next time: The girls visit a haunted house! Category:Blog posts